Ueno Tsuyuha
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Aquarius |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 - 2017 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2017) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2017) |group = Clef Leaf |blog = Official Blog Tag |days =0 Years, 0 Months, 14 Days |joined = December 23, 2016 |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = April 8, 2016 |left = January 6, 2017 |left2 = January 6, 2017 |days2 = 0 Years, 6 Months, 25 Days |stagename = Tsuyuha (ツユハ)}} Ueno Tsuyuha '(上野露葉) was a singer signed under Label The Garden. She was a sub-member of Clef Leaf. She was the sub-leader of SeeDream. On January 6 it was announced that Ueno resigned from Label The Garden and Clef Leaf due to a social media scandal. Biography Early Life Ueno was born on February 15, 1999 in Saitama, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Ueno passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Kimura Saya, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Ueno was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Ueno would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Kimura Saya, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 16, it was announced that Ueno would be sub-leader of SeeDream with Yukishige Nana being leader of seeDream."新生seeDream" (in Japanese). Ueno Tsuyuha Line Blog. 2016-09-16 On October 31, Ueno will perform at the ''Nante Ttatte Hello Project Live Vol.5. On December 23, it was announced that Ueno would be a conditional member of the 2nd major label group Clef Leaf the other members including Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, and Sakashita Miyabi being full members."12/23KawaiianTV" (in Japanese). Ueno Tsuyuha Line Blog. 2016-12-23 2017 On January 6, it was announced that Ueno resigned from Label The Garden and Clef Leaf due to a social media scandal.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/817327712154984448 (in Japanese.) Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-01-06. On September 17, it was announced that Ueno would be apart of Afilia Kingdom as a wizard apprentice. She would be working at the grand lodge shop in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= As of April 2017 Ueno has graduated high school. When Ueno joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= * '''Hazuki Kotomi: She is close friends with Flower Notes member Hazuki Kotomi. * Yukishige Nana: She is close friends with Clef Leaf member Yukishige Nana."愛しのななてゃん" (in Japanese). Ueno Tsuyuha Official Blog. 2016-09-21. Other * TsuyuKoto (つゆこと):Her and Hazuki Kotomi pairing name. |-|Nickname= * Tsuyuyu (つゆゆ): Official nickname. * Onigirichan (おにぎりちゃん): nickname Hazuki Kotomi calls her. |-|Name Meaning= Ueno's given name, "Tsuyuha", means dew (露; tsuyu) combined with leaf (葉; ha). Profile Stats= * Name: Ueno Tsuyuha (上野露葉) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Saitama, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 162cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 seeDream member ** 2016.12.23 Clef Leaf conditional member ** 2017.01.06 Resigned * LTG Groups: ** Clef Leaf (2016-2017) ** SeeDream (2016-2017) *'Other Groups:' ** Afilia Kingdom (2017-) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: mushrooms, fresh cream, apple tea * Hobbies: Wotakatsu * Special Skills: Baton twirling Works Radio * 2016.10.14 Kikuchi Ami no 1ami9 Trivia * She is learning Arabic. * She has been told her face resembles a rice ball because of its roundness. * She would like to be in a unit with Hazuki Kotomi. * She went and saw Kimi no Naha with Hazuki Kotomi. See Also * Gallery:Ueno Tsuyuha * List:Ueno Tsuyuha Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:1999 Births Category:Aquarius Category:February Births Category:Blood Type B Category:SeeDream Category:Ueno Tsuyuha Category:2016 Additions Category:Leaders Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Clef Leaf Category:Clef Leaf Formers Category:2017 Departures